It's not dead
by infamenemo
Summary: Also posted on LJ by oneofmanynames. What happens when your life's work turns against you? Rated M for implied rape and later chapters...R&R please!


Title: **It's not deadAuthor:****oneofmanynames****Genre:** Angst?**Fandom:** Sanctuary**Pairing:** Magnus/?? **Rating:** NC-17 (Rape, Drug use, Attempt at suicide)**Summary:** "I'm very sorry but when we found you...you showed no life sign at all..." Magnus was surprisingly calm. She was awe-stricken by the fact the being she once thought was dead...clearly wasn't. He jolted towards her and Helen fell onto her back, startled by the sudden movement, hitting her head on the ground. She had no weapon...no protection. **Word Count:** So far...1,191**Disclaimer:** I don't own...just playing with them. I'll give them back I promise!**Author's note:** Originally this wasn't going to be Angst...untill I showed it to a couple of my friends who all thought this the first hand. And thus, this fic was born...Comments are nice. Advice is nice.

Helen was standing in the lab over their newest addition. An Abnormal they had little to no information about that they found just off the coast of Jamacia, in a secluded area. It was a struggle to get it back to the Sanctuary but they somehow managed.

Although, it was dead, Magnus had to find out what it was and what was the cause of its death. The only information they had was its...decaying appearance. Its features were scally...it had gills but no evidence of it being underwater for what seemed like centuries. Magnus picked up the scaple on the medical tray next to her and went to cut the beings head open. That's went it awoke."Dear God..."Helen let out as she jumped back, the scaple that was once in her hand now on the ground. The Abnormal rose up off the bed, standing on it feet. He, Magnus noticed it was a he by the obvious appendage, was now facing her, staring her down. "Well, it appears you're very much...alive." The Abnormal snarled at her."I'm very sorry but when we found you...you showed no life sign at all..." Magnus was surprisingly calm. She was awe-stricken by the fact the being she once thought was dead...clearly wasn't. He jolted towards her and Helen fell onto her back, startled by the sudden movement, hitting her head on the ground. She had no weapon...no protection. "We're a quick one...an aggitated...but quick one, aren't we?" She had to think quickly as she was certain the thing would kill her in a flash. The Abnormal moved closer to her so that he was now standing over her."I mean no harm, I promise you that. Infact, I wish to help you...learn from you..." The being titled his head at her in a curious manner."Help me? Learn from me?" His voice was groggy. "You can not help me..." The being facial expression turned into an unhealthy smirk. Magnus didn't like the look on his face.

She went to wiggle away from the Abnormal but he placed his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. Magnus struggled to free herself from his grip but failed to do so. It was then she saw that glint in his eye and she knew she was in big trouble.

Magnus tensed up as the being closed the space between them. She shuddered feeling its breath against her face.

"What do you want from me?" She knew the answer but the question came out anyways. The Abnormal chuckled, darkly.

"Just enjoy the ride..." He then crashed his lips against hers, roughly. Magnus let out a painful groan in the kiss, struggling once again to break free. She felt the being's tongue demanding entrance to her mouth and refused to let it in. He over powered her though.

The being started to undo Magnus' blouse, while keeping one arm pinned against her. She could feel the gills on his face rub against her exposing flesh as he assulted her with his tongue.

"Hey! Get off her!" Magnus heard Henry shout and then the sound of a gun being fired. The Abnormal quickly moved away from Magnus, holding his arm as he took off out of the labratory.

"Mom!" She heard Ashley shout as she ran over to her. She moved to put a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"Don't..." Helen squirmed away from her as she did up the buttons on her blouse.

"We'll find him..."Henry said, his facial expression clear with concern. "Did he...?"

"No, but I'm sure he would of...if you both hadn't of..." Henry nodded his head.

"Come on, mom. You can't be alone now." Ashley said, trying to stay calm. She wanted so badly to chase after the Abnormal but knew her mother needed her there.

Henry offered a hand to Magnus to help her up. She took his hand and pulled herself up with his help but quickly took her hand away.

"Lets check the cameras to see where he's hiding. He couldn't of gone far." Henry said, leading Magnus out of the labratory with Ashley following close behind.

They made their way down the corridors and to Henry's computers.

Henry punched in a few codes into the computer and the secruity footage popped up. He analysed the screens closely and frowned when the Abnormal was no where to be seen.

"He couldn't off gotten out, could he?" He said outloud

"Check the history?" Ashley asked. "Wait...zoom in there!" She pointed to the third screen. Henry zoomed in on the area. Sure enough he was there.

"He's near Sally..."Magnus said quietly. She then ran out of the room, heading towards Sally's enclosure.

"Magnus wait!" Henry called after her. Him and Ashley quickly chased after her.

When they got to Sally's enclosure, both Magnus and the Abnormal were no where to be seen.

Sally was swimming around in circles. She seemed to be in some form of panic.

"Calm her down will you? I'll go find mom." Ashley said as she ran up the stairs to the top of Sally's enclosure.

Ashley was stopped by Two-Faced-Guy at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Ashley! What's happening?" His head then switched to the monster. "Yeah! What's happening?"

"This is not a good time!" Ashley snapped.

"Woah! What's eattin' ya?" His human face said.

"Mom's in trouble. Did you happen to see her or a...fish like guy come by here?" She was speaking rather quickly. Ashley's mind was racing. She needed to get to her mother before anything bad happened.

"Dr. Magnus' in trouble?" Two-Faced-Guy spun his head around. "I saw her run by here. She was being chased by the fish-like guy. They went over there..."He pointed down a hallway before switching his head back. "I think she was heading to her office..." Two-Faced-Guy then looked to Ashley. "What's goin' on?"

"Later..."She said quickly as she ran to the direction he pointed in. Ashley was trying her best to stay focused and not to break down. She was afraid for her mother's safety and hoped to God that she wasn't hurt...or worse.

"Mom?" She called out. Ashley heard nothing but silence for a moment. She listened closely as she walked silently around the hallway. As she passed a few enclosures, she heard some movement

Probably a sign of a struggle, and headed towards the direction of the sound. Ashley heard the sound of what was it? Quiet sobs?

'_No,'_ she thought as she started to run now, her gun raised and heart pounding. 'Damnitt, no!'

"Mom?" Ashley called out, desprately, as she rounded a corner. She dropped her gun in shock at the sight before her.

The Abnormal was on top of her mother but he wasn't moving. It was clear on her mother's face, not to mention state, that he did something to her.

Magnus' clothing was torn. She was crying ,soundless mind you, and Ashley's heart sank at the sight.

"Shit!" She shouted as she quickly made her way over to her mother. Ashley went to move the Abnormal off her mother but Magnus stopped her.

"Ashley..." She didn't have to say the reason she stopped her. The reason was clear. The Abnormal's gills worked as suctions.

"Is he...?"Ashley asked, her voice shaken. Magnus didn't say anything. "Okay mom, on the count of three...one...two....three.." She slowly pulled the Abnormal off her mother, wincing each time she heard Magnus groan in pain.

Once the Abnormal was off her, Ashley tossed its body to the side and went to help her mother sit up.

"Here..."She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Magnus, being careful not to hurt her further. Ashley then looked her mother in the eyes and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster." She said, quietly. Magnus suddenly collapsed against Ashley. Her walls completely smashed as she broke down. Ashley was stunned. She'd never seen her mother break down like this.

Wrapping her arms around her, she said softly. "You're going to be okay...I'm here...Henry's here..." Ashley couldn't begin to comprehend her mother's feeling right now. Violated by a being she'd longed to help.

"Ashley tell me it didn't…" Henry started when he saw the state Magnus was in. He quickly made his way over to Ashley and Magnus.

"I wish I could tell you otherwise…"Ashley said through gritted teeth. She still held her mother, who wasn't crying as loudly. Magnus was shaking and had her face buried into her daughters chest.

"Damn…" Henry let out. "I'm sooo sorry Magnus…" His heart sank as he tried not to break down himself. Henry wished he was quicker…wished he held her back from running after the Abnormal.

"Let's…get her out of here…" Ashley finally said after a moment of silence. She carefully went to pick her mother up with Henry's help.

They both carried her up to her room, taking extra care along the way.


End file.
